


i wanna be your skin

by aheadfullofdreams89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids Have Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), First Times, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Self-Love, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: After the revolution Connor and Sixty work together at the DPD. But there is more than just a friendly connection between those two. They stumble into a relationship and experience their first time together. After all who would know and understand their feelings better than another one of the same model?Sexy robo-smut ensues.
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	i wanna be your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d, any spelling errors are totally mine.

Connor had been eyeing Sixty ever since he came to work with the DPD. Carefully at first. Like he expected the newer model to pounce on him or pull out his gun against him any moment. Who could really blame him after the history they had? Even in deviancy he could hold a grudge against those he had come to dislike from the days where he strictly followed his programming, couldn't he?

Sixty had been repaired after the revolution as had all the other androids that were still functional and worth saving. After all the RK800 line was prototype series that had cost a small fortune. Each one of their bodies had. A simple headshot would not keep him down for good.

So it was only natural that Sixty, who had been put through the whole (expensive) process of activation had to be repaired, not salvaged for just the spare parts like other cheaper models.

And of course he had to end up at the DPD, being a detective model programmed for investigations.  
Just not the same way Connor was.

Of course Sixty was just as brilliant and keen as Connor, closing case after case with that big computing capacity of his. They had some kind of “game” going on, who would solve more cases by the end of each month. Out of spite at first.

After a while though they had to admit that they were equals.

The carefulness soon changed into curiosity from Connor’s side. Watching him, detecting the similarities but also what set them apart.  
Sure, they looked the same, shared the same voice. But where Connor was softer on the inside, thoughtful and caring, Sixty was somewhat crude and arrogant. Not cold hearted per se but more clinical about things. He just lacked the empathy Connor had picked up over the course of his active time. It was not something you could simply install so it was not really Sixty’s fault.

Sixty had this completely different aura around him too. One that made you keep a natural distance to not catch a frostbite. Or a real one.  
Unlike Connor, who was always up for a friendly chat, smiling a lot now that he had settled into his new life.

Sixty smiled too. But that usually meant trouble. He was a rascal not by design but by nature.

The curiosity changed into trust then. Connor and Sixty became a good team, watching each others backs in a way their human colleagues couldn’t. Connor had no reason anymore to believe that Sixty was meaning harm to anyone except maybe himself when he got too reckless.

Connor admired Sixty’s working morale too. Maybe because it resembled his own so much. The dedication, doggedness even, the seriousness he displayed on the job while being up to nothing but mischief when he wasn’t on duty.

Maybe Connor envied him for this lightheartedness. For being able to put the past behind him so easily wherein Connor could not shake the weight of his shoulders with a snap of his fingers.  
Or maybe did not allow himself to. He wasn’t so sure sometimes.

The trust went deeper somehow, changing into something Connor could not yet put his finger on. But it itched in the back of his mind. He liked to be around Sixty, much to Hank’s dismay, liked to see those facettes of a personality that he might’ve been capable of showing once. Or he simply liked him for being able to _really understand him._

One day they interfaced for an exchange of job details as they usually did. Why brief each other in the old fashioned way when this possibility was much faster and more detailed?

What he hadn’t meant to share were his changed feelings towards the other RK800.  
Feelings he wasn’t sure how to categorize yet. Feelings like wanting to be physically close to Sixty, wanting Sixty to look at him with a smile on his face, wanting to be with Sixty all the time.  
Connor came to the conclusion that this must’ve been what falling in love felt like.  
He was at loss for what to do.

So when they interfaced and Connor let those informations slip by accident Sixty pulled his hand back like he had burned himself, stammering and blushing before he was off to some important thing he had just remembered. Right.

Connor cursed under his breath, scolding himself for being so stupid. Why did he ruin everything he touched? This time quite literally.

The next time they met was awkward for both of them. Connor gave a half-assed apology about his unprofessional behaviour and how he would not let his romantical attraction affect their work. Or their friendship.

Connor had expected Sixty to mock him for letting his emotions get the best of him, falling in love with his own model. How narcissistic was that anyway?  
Connor had prepared multiple answers for all that.  
What he hadn’t expected was Sixty to open up to him about feeling the same way.

This was the beginning of something the two of them didn’t know the exact steps to yet. A dive into the deep end. But the agreed they would figure it out together along the way.

Sixty stayed over at Connor’s place frequently now and Hank often wondered when the two RK’s had become best buddies but thought nothing of it. Both of them were workaholics who did research late into the night and probably doing stuff that androids did when among themselves.  
So poor Hank was more than dumbfounded when one day he found both his detectives kissing at work.

Sixty was about to head out with a team to a crime scene when he had walked up to Connor’s desk. Hank had looked up, expecting them to simply interface or… ah hell, he hadn’t expected anything really. Least of all Sixty leaning down to plant soft kiss on Connor’s lips with a “see you later hotshot” and Connor reciprocating said gesture with a mumbled “be safe”.

Had he been physical capable to do that Hank’s jaw would've dropped to the floor before he would puke all over the precinct’s floor. Repeatedly.

“What the actual fuck Connor…?”, was all Hank could say, his voice high pitched and dripping disgust as it often did.

Connor merely looked at him with a content expression that Hank would’ve gladly slapped off of that sickly sweet smiling face. But he couldn’t bring himself to do it when his ~~boy~~ partner and friend was clearly over the moon.

After they had time for a heart to heart Hank didn’t have it in him to throw everything at Connor’s head he had prepared beforehand.  
Like how Sixty was not the kind of guy he should be with. That this guy was not for starters in his eyes. Nor for experts, that guy was simply a mess. That there were plenty fish in the sea that would be more suitable for him. Why did he have to go for his own model anyway? Wasn’t this… strange?

In the end though after hearing Connor out Hank had decided to keep his nose out of Connor’s business. He had to come to terms with the fact that Connor was perfectly capable of making his own decisions and didn’t need him to protect, guide or judge him.

Hank wanted to see Connor happy after all he had been put through of course. And if this was gonna be how Connor imagined his happiness who was Hank to object?  
That didn’t mean Hank couldn’t pull a face whenever they got touchy-feely in public though right?

Later that night Connor stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, stripped down to his sweatpants and regarded the scene that was unfolding itself before him. Long fingers, similar to his own, dancing across his taut abdomen, fingertips brushing lightly over his heated skin, making the hairs on his arms stand up. Chocolate colored eyes, that were so familiar in more ways than one, watched him from over his shoulder with anticipation, registering every movement.

Connor let out a shaky breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
“You alright, hotshot?”

Sixty kissed the bare shoulder, resting his chin atop of it as he traced the soft line of Connor’s artificial abs which in turn contracted like real muscles would.

Out of reflex Connor leaned back into Sixty’s frame, biting his lip.  
“I’m good”, he mumbled, lifting his hand to rest it on Sixty’s forearm, stroking with his thumb.

This felt different than Connor had imagined. They had never been… intimate with each other before and agreed on trying it tonight. Both of them didn’t know what to expect of it, if they would even like it.

“Yeah, you are aren’t you”, Sixty hummed in his ear with a low chuckle, “always such a good boy...”  
Connor swallowed hard as Sixty let his fingernails scrape across his skin and sucked in a sharp breath, cock hardening impossibly more.

When those skillful fingers skimmed lower, smoothing over the soft material on his hips, Connor let his head fall to the side with a moan. This surely felt different than when he touched himself, no doubt about it. _Though technically it were the same hands. But on another level._ Different but so, so good.

Sixty rubbed Connor's thighs, massaging them before he softly rocked against Connor’s ass, making him feel just how much he enjoyed this too.

A cooing in Connor’s ear made his gaze snap back to the mirror, finding Sixty’s eyes with ease. He looked like the predator he was made to be.  
“Look at you. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes”, was purred into his ear.

“Sixty-”, Connor trailed off, cheeks starting to burn, a rosy flush creeping up from his chest to his face.

With a firm grip of his hands, Sixty pulled Connor flush against him, splaying his fingers on his predecessors torso in a possessive gesture. Connor was glad for the umpteenth time that Sixty had taken the lead tonight. He would’ve been so lost.

Connor was not completely inexperienced. Of course he had felt arousal before and the need to release said tension in his body. On occasion he had given in to the urge. When it became too much to bear and too prominent to ignore he had unzipped his pants and without further ado brought himself off with a few pointed twists and glides of his hands.

There had been nothing special about it and after a few short minutes he had sat on his couch, prim and proper as always, not a hair out of place, not a wrinkle in his shirt. As if nothing had happened.

But he had never done it just for the fun of it. Because he wanted to _feel_. Wanted to experience getting to that sweet release for other reasons that it being impractical too walk around with a hard-on all day. Most of all never with someone else!

Sixty dipped his fingers below Connor’s waistband and all of a sudden Connor was back in the present, pulled out of his thoughts by warm hands tugging down the low sitting piece of clothing even more until his cock sprang free.

Sixty kissed the deliciously creamy, pale skin on Connor’s neck, soft kisses trailing up to his ear as nimble fingers found Connor’s cock, heavy and hard. Sixty knew that feeling, knew what Connor needed so badly right now and with an expert touch he stroked his thumb over the leaking tip, spreading the synthetic precum all over his length.

Connor tensed up, letting out a long drawn out moan as he clutched for support on Sixty’s forearms, skin retracting just that bit, ready to interface. But they wouldn't do that now. One step after the other. Maybe next time they would establish that connection too while at it.

“Fuck”, he choked out.  
This was way too good. So much more intense than his own hand in these rushed moments alone in his apartment. So, so much.

“Feels good doesn’t it, Con? And I am just getting started”, Sixty promised with a smile, taking the all too familiar dick in a firm grip and slid his hands up and down deliberately slow.

“Ah!”  
Crying out, Connor’s hips bucked involuntarily, chasing the tightness of Sixty’s hand.  
“So beautiful. So gorgeous. Yeah, come on. Fuck my fist”, Sixty murmured encouragingly.

Connor was panting already, the glorious friction, this wonderful tightness too much for him to process right now and yet not enough. He craved more, needed more.  
“Please! Sixty, I-”, Connor whimpered, throwing his head back onto Sixty’s shoulder who in return merely chuckled.

“I know. It’s incredible isn’t it“, Sixty whispered back, speeding up his hand, gripping just that bit tighter.  
Another soft kiss was planted on his jawline.  
“Eyes up front, Con.”

And Connor did as he was told, settling his gaze on Sixty’s face. The look of concentration mixed with arousal, dark brown pools for eyes, lips slightly parted and glistening as he watched that big hand ride up and down his cock, drawing the impending fall out as long as he could while Sixty was setting a rhythm that sent Connor’s system into overdrive by the second. Fuck, this was so hot.

Connor felt the whirring of his inner cooling systems kicking in, messages popping up in his vision that alerted him of an unusual heat building up that could potentially be a danger to his biocomponents. He quickly dismissed those for a better view of the action in the mirror.

Incoherent babbles were spilling from his lips by now, like half-mumbled prayers, urging Sixty on. To stop, to go faster, to just fucking do something.

“This almost feels like jacking off”, Sixty commented, putting enough pressure on Connor’s member to pull yet another high-pitched and desperate cry from his throat as his hand stroked from base to tip relentlessly.

“Y-yeah? Are you… hnng.. doing this o-often”, Connor asked, trying to keep his composure despite the fact he was a limp mess already, stuttering a bit.  
“More often than you it seems”, Sixty chuckled, “overwhelmed as you are now.”

He did not need to answer to that, knowing Sixty was the more adventurous of them both. Though masturbating hardly counted as adventurous in Connor’s books. Still he had to admit that his hand felt very much like his own. And then not at all.

Connor was breathing out heavily through his nose now, panting like a raging bull but refusing to let go just yet. Too good was the torture Sixty put him through. He wanted more of that. He never thought he felt something so deeply satisfying as this.

“Why don’t you show me how good this feels hm? Why don’t you just make a mess and come all over my hand, Con? I would really like that now”, Sixty breathed hotly into his ear, playfully biting his neck and that sensation was enough to make Connor lose it without any chance of holding back.

A white light set of behind his eyes. The warm knot that had formed in his belly bursting and Connor felt like he had exploded into a million tiny shards of sparkling glass and had been put back together in a matter of milliseconds.

He choked out a sharp and feral cry as he came, with a desperation in his voice he didn't recognize. He shut his eyes so tightly that a few tears spilled over his cheek as Sixty twisted and pulled on his dick just right and made him shoot his synthetic cum all over his lover's hand and his own belly. Just like he had been asked to do.

Sixty slowed down as Connor’s member went soft again, but not stopping just yet and making good use of the oversensitivity Connor experienced. He keened, begging Sixty to stop and let him breathe for a second. But it was a lie Sixty easily detected.

“You don’t need to breathe, hotshot. Just relax. I’ll take good care of you”, said man in question murmured soothingly.  
A breathless answer made Sixty smile proudly.  
“Yeah. You always do.”

He let go of Connor eventually bringing up his hand to lick it clean. The oral fixation ran deep in the RK800 series.  
Connor watched with wide eyes as Sixty held his gaze the whole time, licking up his palm with the flat of his tongue, a smug smile on his face.  
“Hmmmm”, he hummed as he lapped the milky fluid off completely.

A cold shudder ran down Connor’s figurative spine when Sixty brought finger after finger into his mouth to suck them clean too with lewd sucking noises, releasing them with an extra loud and wet pop.

“Delightful”, Sixty smiled, gripping Connor’s chin lovingly to turn his head away from the reflection and look him in the eye directly for the first time since they started this.

The kiss they shared was slow and sensual. Soft lips pressing together with pure neediness while Sixty slipped his tongue inside Connor’s mouth to make him sample himself.

Sixty turned Connor body around, deepening the kiss as his hands clutched at Connor’s slim waist, gripping tightly. Connor too looked for some kind of support and found it by fisting the material of Sixty grey cotton t-shirt, bunching up the material as he rested his hands on Sixty’s chest.

For a moment they swallowed down each others moans greedily, fighting for dominance and who was more in need of these intimate gestures. Both of them seemed to win again.

It was Sixty who finally broke the kiss, resting his forehead on Connor’s as he cupped the other android’s head, splaying his fingers on the back of his neck, playing with the short hairs he found there.  
“Are you okay with this”, he asked quietly, artificial breath ghosting over those beautiful kiss swollen lips of the older model.

Connor nodded, a hushed “yes” leaving his lips as they broke apart completely and Connor went over to the bed to lie on his stomach.

Sixty rolled his shoulders and felt a hole in the general are of where a stomach would be, anticipation and excitement getting the best of him. He pulled off Connor’s sweatpants all the way before he went to remove his own clothing.

Connor had leaned up on his elbows, throwing a look over his shoulder to the one he was about to give his everything to. Warnings flashing again that the thirium in his system running at 1.96 times the speed that would have been normal. He could hardly wait to finally experience this.  
A reassuring smile from Sixty made his own mouth curl up too.

The bed dipped an Sixty was leaning over Connor’s freckled body, placing open mouthed kisses from between his shoulder blades all the way down to the curve of his cute ass, leaving his skin tingling and him wanting more. Soothing hands running up and down the sculpted back to ease the tension out that had built there in the past few minutes, lightly scratching his flanks.

Connor hummed in contentment, resting his cheek on his arms as Sixty moved to a much more interesting area, cupping his butt.  
“How do you… mmmmmh… know all this”, Connor murmured fascinated, closing his eyes to enjoy the sensation as Sixty began kneading what Cyberlife gave him.

“Research, babe. You should try it sometime”, Sixty chuckled in response and ran a testing finger through Connor’s crack, making him quiver with anticipation.  
Fuck, that felt amazing already.

“Oh, haha. I changed my mind. Just shuddup and do me”, Connor grinned and wiggled his rear, hoping Sixty would use his finger again. He thought he never thanked his creators enough for giving his model such skillful fingers.

He heard a the sound of a bottle being uncapped and Sixty smacked his butt lovingly.  
“Come on. On your knees, Con. Your ass is mine. Literally”, Sixty snickered as Connor brought his knees under himself with a sigh as asked.

“You wish”, Connor mumbled amusedly, peering over his shoulder once with a glint in his eyes that matched the one in those same brown ones looking back at him

“But it’s true. See? You might be older, lived longer than me. And still you’re the one who’s about to get fucked.”  
With that Sixty had inserted a cold and slick finger into Connor’s ass, eliciting a surprised gasp from Connor.

“Fuck! A little heads up would’ve been nice”, he grouched but rocked back against the sudden intrusion nevertheless. It was strange but damn if it didn’t feel all kinds of amazing too.

“You wanna get whiny now? Keep it for later! I’m gonna give you something to whine and whimper about”, Sixty chuckled and a second finger soon joined, prepping Connor for what was about to happen.

Connor groaned out, a shaky breath leaving his lips as Sixty stroked his sensitive insides.  
“Ready”, Sixty asked then, withdrawing his fingers again when he felt it was enough.

After a moment to get his head straight, Connor nodded, inhaling deep as he felt Sixty sit behind him, positioning himself.  
“You'll me if it gets too much, right Con?”

Connor smiled. Despite his hard and distant exterior Sixty cared. Deeply. He was just bad at letting people in and showing his true self. All thanks to Cyberlife screwing with him.  
It had taken Connor some time to tear down those walls he had built around himself. But once he was in, Sixty would never let him out again, he was sure of that.

“I will. Now please… Would you fuck me already?”

“Since you asked so nicely”, Sixty purred and without and further ado Connor felt the tip of his slicked up cock breach the tight ring of his ass.

“Ahh! Shit! S-slow down”, Connor keened but Sixty didn’t seem to mind too much, pushing in slow but steady as Connor gripped the bed sheets tightly, squirming and wiggling.  
He wasn’t so sure anymore if this had been a good idea.  
How was that supposed to fit? But it burned so good.

“It’s okay, Con. You’ll be fine”, Sixty reassured and pushed him down with a firm hand between his shoulder blades.  
Connor obliged without complaining, being too busy panting and keeping his mind focussed on the sweet friction in his ass, that cock stretching him wide.

When Sixty was seated balls deep inside his ass, with Connor groaning and moaning like it was his day job, he gave him a few moments to adjust to this new situation, gently caressing the small of his back.

Hell, Sixty felt like overclocking himself right now, being enveloped in that tight heat. How must Connor have felt right now? Being stuffed full of thick cock and about to get pounded into the mattress? Thinking about it riled Sixty up even more.

Never had they been this close. Not physically anyway but it felt so right on a level neither of them had the right word too. It just was. Why put a tag on it?  
They didn’t have to justify themselves to anyone did they? They stopped that a little while ago.

“I’m okay”, Connor then spoke up quietly, voice strained but Sixty understood and started moving his hips slowly, rolling them gently into against his lover's ass.

Connor moaned from the bottom of his chassis, drawn out and rumbling like dark thunder on a humid summer day.  
“F-fuuuuuuck, Sixty”, his voice was vibrating with the effort to keep his composure, failing miserably. Why did this have to feel so perfect?

“Ohhhhh... Begging already, Con? I thought you’d last a bit longer than that”, Sixty snickered between moans of his own and thrust his hips forward, putting a little more force behind his movements with every new push and pull.

Connor’s eyes went wide, every sassy response dying in his throat as Sixty glided along those receptors deep inside of him. The ones Connor thought he would never make use of.  
Now he was glad he had been provided with them.

“Shit, yes. Take it! Take my cock! Beg for it”, Sixty gritted out through clenched teeth as he snapped his hips faster and harder, balls slapping against Connor’s ass as he keened, high-pitched and needy.  
“Fuck… Fuck me, Sixty! P-please! Make me feel it! Make me feel it!!”

Connor let out a mix of expletives and obscene guttural noises, howling and mewling as Sixty gave it to him hard and fast. This was heaven. It must’ve been.  
He gripped the sheets even more tightly, trying to find purchase somewhere when he felt he might skyrocket any second now from the railing he got.

Sixty’s ragged breathing added to the mix as did him letting out a string of colorful curses ever so often as his hips collided forcefully with Connor’s. It was a good thing they couldn’t bruise and feel pain. There surely would have been a lot of both.

Fuck, this was way better than any of them could’ve ever imagined.  
Sixty gripped on tightly to Connor’s sides as he rode him thoroughly, shifting his weight on his arms and keep him pinned down.  
“Shit, Connor! You feel amazing! You fucking take my dick so well”, he groaned, deeply satisfied, "such a tight little ass. Fuck!”

That’s when Connor felt the change in Sixty’s posture, the tension travelling through his whole being and into him. Sixty was shaking with the strain, strong arms on the verge of giving out from overexertion. His systems must’ve been in overdrive for quite some time, begging for release. But he would never admit that.

Clutching on tightly, Sixty sped up even more, snapping his his hips in a bruising rhythm as he threw his head back with a loud gasp for the grand finale.

Connor bit his lower lip rocking back into Sixty’s thrust eagerly feeling the built-up again, knowing he was about to come hard for a second time, if he wanted or not. Sixty was an expert it seemed. A natural. And he was so grateful for that.

They were built to succeed after all, to master every task with perfection. Who knew it would come in handy someday like that?

With a loud, desperate howl and way too soon for both their likings, Sixty came, shooting his load deep inside Connor who in turn felt the fluid warmth spread within himself. Sixty’s hands loosened and he slowed down but didn’t stop his hips completely, breath coming out in harsh and fast puffs as he rode out his high.

Connor felt a weight on his back and then Sixty’s hands appeared on either side of his head, supporting himself as he changed his angle to thrust into Connor. Hot lips on his shoulder and a sexy whisper in his ear were all it took.  
“Fucking come for me Connor. Let me hear you scream again!”

“Yeaaaaah!”  
And so Connor did. The changed angle and the added pressure on his dick now being trapped underneath two bodies and the soft bed sheets as he got rocked back and forth were enough to trigger his second wave of pure ecstasy.

A drawn out whine left Connor’s lips, sounding a bit pained as Sixty still pounded his ass, hitting all the right spots and he spent himself a second time, making a complete mess on the sheets.

“That’s my good boy”, Sixty cooed in his ear and finally, thankfully, stopped his movements with a tender kiss to Connor’s cheek before he slowly pulled out to sit back on his heels.

Connor let out a unhappy whimper at the sudden emptiness inside of him and turned around. He felt Sixty’s come trickle out of him to stain the bed even more but who really cared right now? Certainly not him.

He lay back with a sated smile, eyes falling closed for a second as he too tried to slow his tirium pump down again.  
“Wow”, was all he brought out, chest rising and falling in rapid succession.

“Yeah. Wow", Sixty chuckled in return.  
Connor squinted up at him, mouth turning up into a smirk.  
“I wanna do this again sometime”, he said, unsure if Sixty was willing to do this too.  
But Sixty just waggled his eyebrows, grinning broadly.

“You bet we’re gonna do this again. Got me hooked now. Don’t think I’ll ever get enough of that sweet ass”, he laughed as he flopped down on his side next to Connor, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. Connor’s head turned to face him when their skin started to peel back automatically to interface.

Two pairs of curious brown eyes watched each other when the sudden rush of data overwhelmed them both and they sucked in a sharp breath in unison. They stayed like this for a few moments, giving and receiving everything they couldn’t say. Sixty was the first one to break the pleasant silence.

“Thank you Connor”, he whispered, voice small and quiet. So unlike his usually confident and sassy self. It was the voice of the private Sixty nobody knew but him.  
He loved both sides equally and he sometimes wished people would understand him the way he did.

Connor smiled, closing his eyes when he felt Sixty shift to bury his nose in Connor’s neck, curling into his side like tired cuddly cat. A comforting warmth spreading through him with every artificial breath he took as he whispered into his lover’s ear.  
“Always love.”

They might have been enemies once. But life was about second chances, about being able to change into a better version of oneself. He had been given that exact chance by a friend. And he in turn had given Sixty that chance too. That was enough for now wasn’t it?

Because Connor couldn’t think of anything he’d want more than what he already had when they both fell into a deep, relaxing statis cycle.


End file.
